Becky Lynch's St Patrick's Day Wish
by wrestlerotica
Summary: In the first part, after a hard day of NXT tapngs, Divas Becky Lynch, Zahra, Alexa Bliss, Sasha Banks, and Charlotte play a game of truth or dare which leads into a huge orgy. After that, Becky Lynch is forced to call her crush Hornswoggle who she meets the next day and eventually has fun with.


"Becky's St. Patrick's Day Wish"

Becky Lynch's night has already gone well. It is the night of another NXT taping and she has just finished competing in a hard-fought battle against Alexa Bliss where she walked away victoriously. With St. Patrick's Day only a day away, the environment in the locker room tonight is unlike most other nights.

As the action in the arena comes to a close, several of the women are hanging out in the Diva's locker room – chatting to each other in what could be described as a slumber party-esque environment. In fact – most of the Divas have yet to bother getting dressed after changing out of their gear and are sitting around wearing just their underwear. Alexa Bliss, Sasha Banks, Charlotte, Zahra, and of course Becky Lynch are among the Divas that can be seen here. On a nearby table in the corner of the room, there are boxes of pizza and beer which are being consumed by the Divas. Eventually the conversation begins to gradually get racier and racier as the night progresses and more drinks are consumed.

Sasha begins to speak, "So gals – how are you enjoying this early St. Patrick's Day celebration, so far?"

She asks nobody in particular, as she mostly just wants to hear the sound of her own voice. Sitting in the corner, Zahra looks at her with disdain. Nobody answers for awhile until finally Alexa, in a very cheerful tone answers her. "It's pretty good. I'm so glad to have the chance to celebrate with all of my besties, however.. I think that things could be a little more exciting"

Feeling slightly intrigued, the next person to speak up is Charlotte who goes on to ask, "I'm curious.. what's on your mind? Is this going to involve something involving glitter?"

Alexa blushes, but then states "Not necessarily, unless.. that is something that you want. I am of course suggesting that we play the classic game: truth-or-dare."

"Alexa! OH MY GOD!" - Becky Lynch exclaims. "That sounds like so much fun. What do the rest of you ladies think?".

They all look around the room at each other, all of them seem to at least entertain the idea. Except for Zahra, who again refuses to show any sort of emotion. However, after a short awkward silence. They ll agree to go ahead and proceed with the game. Zahra proceeds to walk over to the able and grab herself another beer.

"Alright, Alexa – since you thought of this game, I suppose that you should go first. Truth or dare?" - Becky Lynch asks.

"Umm.. I suppose.. that I will go with truth." - Bliss answers. Becky then asks her the following question. - "Who do you think is the most gorgeous guy in NXT?"

"Tyler Breeze.. oh god, there's something about the way the Prince of Pretty carries himself and his confidence, that really makes me weak at the knees." - Bliss responds. The rest of the girls in the audience let out a collective GASP. Bliss giggles meekly and begins to blush.

Up next in the order is Charlotte, who decides to go ahead and also select truth, as the rest of the girls boo in disapproval. She is asked what her opinion is of the Seth Rollins nude photo leak was. She responds. "Honestly.. the Seth photos didn't really do anything for me. Sure, he is an alright looking guy – but meh nothing impressive. After all.. if I have to be truly honest, what really turned me on that day was Zahra's fantastic body. Like, I knew that you were pretty and everything – but dear lord Zahra."

Zahra sighs and then groans. She doesn't appear to give any kind of validation to Charlotte's response. She again proceeds to walk over and help herself to another beer.

Sasha opens her mouth and blurts. "Oooh snap, Zahra. Somebody's got a crush on you!" The girls laugh and mockingly tease Charlotte.

"But it's cool Charlotte, nobody blames you. We all agree that Zahra is beautiful. We wouldn't mind allowing her into the Best of Everything. As we would love to find out if she meets the other qualities of the club." - Banks says coyly.

"There are other qualities? Such as?" Zahra asks, finally beginning to show even the slightest of interest in this game.

Sasha looks at her as a smile begins to form on her face. She responds "Oh, there are far more skills that we are interested in as members of the Best of Everything. And wouldn't you like to know them?"

Zahra pleads for Sasha to tell her. Sasha looks at Becky and remembers that they are playing a game. "Are you sure that I can tell her Becky? After all it isn't even her turn in the game yet."?

Lynch states - "Actually.. it should be Charlotte's turn to ask a question to you.., Charlotte would you mind allowing yourself to be skipped, for now. - and letting Zahra take your turn?" Charlotte nods her head in an agreeing manner.

Zahra then proceeds to ask Sasha the obvious question of whether she would like a truth or dare question and Sasha of course says truth. Zahra asks her, "So really, what other skills does Best At Everything look for?"

"You have to be not only one of the most beautiful people," she answers, "but we also look for other people who are expert lovers. After all, when we say that we are the best at everything, we mean everything. Now with your gorgeous body, we are confident that you at least meet half of the criteria = however, we are unsure of how you stack up in the bedroom. Have you even eaten a pussy ever or licked another girl's butt hole?"

"Wait, wait, wait! Are you telling me that you and Becky have been a couple before? That you've performed these kinds of sexual acts on each other?" asks Zahra.

"Of course we have, I don't understand why you are so shy Zahra.. you didn't look shy at all in those photos that you sent to Seth... you can't tell me that you are afraid of girls, are you?" - Lynch looks at her in a teasing but seductive way.

Charlotte exclaims – "hey it's my turn!. Which one do you want Zahra? Truth or dare?"

Zahra hesitates for a second, here she is in a room full of gorgeous ladies dressed in nothing but their underwear and as the night has progressed numerous flirtations have been sent in her direction. One girl has already called her sexy and two more girls have hinted at wanting to try her out in some kind of sexual way, some test of some sorts. Deep down in her heart, Zahra knew that she should probably choose truth as it would be far safer. However, Zahra was never one to play it safe and so she told Charlotte, "go ahead and give me your best dare."

Charlotte laughs. So do the rest of the girls. "Well Zahra.. you thought you were safe with a dare. But you aren't – in fact, if I can be honest this whole game was mostly a set-up... "

"A set up? What are you people trying to pull? - Zahra blurts out loud.

"Well, you'll see... I dare you to kiss Alexa."

Zahra then proceeds over to the gorgeous blonde and gives her a kiss on the lips. You can hear their laps smacking together as the rest of the divas laugh.

Even more curious, Zahra asks - "what is so funny?" The rest of the girls say nothing as Alexa Bliss slowly begins to kiss Zahra more and more. Zahra begins responding and before you know it the rest of the girls seem to be wanting to jump in.

Things quickly escalate in the locker room, as the estrogen in the room begins to overflow. The locker room proceeds to quickly turn into an orgy of shorts as people begin to be coupling off. In one corner, you see Alexa Bliss still with Zahra, but now removed of her underwear and bra. Her gorgeous tits are out freely for everyone to see. Zahra proceeds to slowly grab them and tenderly kiss them.

In another part of the room, Sasha Banks can be seen slowly peeling off the panties of Charlotte who is bent over a bench. As her panties are removed, a slight gasp is heard as Banks slips her tongue into Charlotte's round and vivacious ass. Loud, slurping sounds are heard as the two continue to experiment with each other.

Becky Lynch, sits alone, watching this all. Sasha hooking up with Charlotte, Alexa hooking up with Zahra. And as she watches this she begins to feel her pussy dampening in delight. Her panties are now beginning to be soaked more and more, however – she is reluctant to join in the action. After all, she has a fantastic view of all of the girls and for now this satisfies her. She slowly slips off her panties as she continues watching the other girls. She removes her own bra, and slowly rubs her hands up and down her body. She then focuses her attention on Zahra.

Zahra and Alexa are now both fully naked and Zahra is on her knees blissfully eating out Alexa Bliss. Bliss's cheerful expressions and bubbly persona in the ring are also fully on display as her pussy is eaten out and she begins to moan in a high pitched, and bubbly way. "OH ZAHHRA.. ZAHRA, KEEP LICKING ME THERE. Zahra, dutifully continues going down on Bliss's pussy..

Changing her viewpoint, Lynch's attention is now diverted to the sights of Charlotte's vivacious ass, still being rimmed by Sasha Banks. The expression on Charlotte's face is one of pure ecstasy and delight. Lynch's hands continue to move up and down her body, as she continues watching. Her dampening pussy is now forming a pool of fresh juices on her her pubic hairs. She begins to slide a finger in... and then another, as she slowly masturbates to the action.

Flair begins to moan loudly. "WOO, COME on SASHA.. SHOW THE Nature WOO girl how to eat an ass. You know you love eating my filthy ass". Banks flicks her tongue harder and faster into Charlotte's butt hole, until Charlotte finally pleads with her to slow down, as she doesn't want this delight to be over yet.

Lynch has now quickened up her stroking of her vagina. The only thing that is running through her mind is how spoiled she is, how these other girls can only focus on each other, and how she is getting the best of this deal . Her sexual ecstasy is truly taking her over limits she had never knew existed. However, even though she thought she had the best perspective on the action in here.. she wanted more. And that's when she remembered that in her locker, she had her special toy. She took her vibrator everywhere that she went, because after all a vibrator is a girl's best friend and you never know when you are going to need one. She turned it on.. and the vibrating buzz punctured throughout the locker room.

A few of the other girls laughed, but only in the good-natured way. They were too busy filling the room with their moans of pleasure and delight. In fact things were really heating up, as almost everybody in this room was on the verge of orgasm.

Banks was now sitting in the lap of Charlotte as they were furiously grinding on each other. Charlotte's hands rubbing up and down Banks tight body and rubbing her clit furiously. Zahra was also getting a finger-fucking of her own from Bliss. Her moans were heard echoing throughout the room, with each delicate but measured move that Alexa gave her. All at once, the room seemed to explode in an avalanche of orgasms. The first person to come was Charlotte who let out more than a gentle woo, she was then followed by what seemed like a round of rapid-fire moans and squeals. Zahra came next, then Banks, and then Bliss.

However, the vibrator still seemed to hum on in the background.. as Lynch was still treating herself. The rest of the girls gleefully watched as Lynch put on a show for them. They thought to themselves that this girl can really take it. Minutes passed, as Lynch was still going out with her vibrator her moans rolling out one after the other. It wasn't until a good ten minutes later where she finally orgasmed and let out a room-shaking SQUEAL and a loud squirt of ejaculation escaped from her. In fact, it was such a large squirt that Banks who was sitting the closest to Lynch, got some of it on her.

Nobody had known that Becky Lynch was capable of squirting, until then. After a few minutes had passed, the girls shyly began to clean up. As the sexual energy in the room died down, the girls began to act normal again almost as if what just happened didn't really occur. However, the silence was finally broken by Sasha Banks.

Banks declares, "We didn't mean to leave you out Becky.. it just kind of happened, I suppose.. but you definitely seemed to enjoy yourself and you looked amazing. We also never got to finish our game of truth or dare. You never got a chance to go."

Becky couldn't believe herself. After watching such a spectacular orgy go down, her partner in crime still wanted to keep this game up. This child's game at that. However, she thought to herself – what the hell could it hurt. After all, if she was lucky maybe they'd get a round 2, so she chose dare.

Nobody knew her more than her partner though, and Banks really made it count. Banks dared Becky to call and make plans with the one superstar in the WWE that she craved the most. The one WWE superstar that she needed to have. The one WWE superstar who Becky wanted to fuck the most.

She called Hornswoggle.

The next day, Becky Lynch awoke in the comfort of her home in the comfort of her own bed wearing nothing more than a pair of white satin panties. The sun shining slightly through the curtains illuminated her breasts as she removed the covers. She tried to remember everything that happened last night. Did her night really happen? As she proceeded to the kitchen to get ready for the day and prepare herself some coffee, the memories started to flood back. She remembered watching Zahra and Alexa, she remembered seeing Sasha Bank's delicate pussy getting destroyed by Ms. Flair. She even remembered how she and her glorious dildo became the final act of last night's glorious orgy. Upon recalling all of this information, she quickly smiled to herself and seemed content. She had a feeling that today was going to be a good day.

It wasn't until she had finished her first cup of coffee and a croissant, that she remembered something else. Suddenly she was felt with a slight sense of despair and worry. She rushed to her room where upon her nightstand was sitting her telephone. It was flashing and now she was really panicked. She checked her called numbers and that's when she realized what she had done. Last night, after everything else, she had finally done it. She had called him. The guy that she had been crushing on for so long. Her phone was still flashing and she knew that this message had to be from her crush, she had to know exactly what he wanted..

The voice message was from Hornswoggle. His voice rang through her phone, "Hello Becky, it's a such a surprise to here from you. I didn't even know you had my phone number. However, you seemed to want to meet up really bad last night. In fact, you kind of wished for me. Now I only play a leprechaun on TV.. however, I can meet this wish. Text me if you want to meet up today at my hotel for drinks."

She laughed, in a self-effacing way. She thought to herself, "I"m going to meet up with my crush who plays a leprechaun on St. Patrick's Day in a bar for drinks. What a stereotype." She didn't care though, she knew that she would never have the nerve to arrange for another meeting and stereotypical Irish behavior or not, she knew that she was going through with that date tonight. She immediately texted Hornswoggle back with a message reading "See you at 7."

The rest of the day Becky Lynch continued to panic. She wanted to make such a good impression on Hornswoggle that she worried about every last thing. She rummaged her closet trying to find just the perfect outfit to wear and she rummaged her underwear drawer, just to find the perfect underwear.

At 6:30 she left her house, and proceeded to make the short drive to Hornswoggle's hotel. Hornswoggle was staying at a La Quinta Inn, which struck her as quite particular and odd. She didn't question it for long though as she headed to the bar and ordered herself a Jack and Coke. She slowly gulped it down, and waited patiently for her date. Finally, at around 6:50 – she saw him enter the bar dressed in a green tuxedo t-shirt and blue jeans. It wasn't difficult to notice him, for what he lacked in size his exuberance far made up for it. Upon seeing her, he immediately gave her a hug.

"Damn Becky, are you dressed up for me or are you always this fine?" He said as he proceeded to give her the once-over, no actually the twice-over. Becky was dressed in a stunning short red cocktail dress and high heels. Her dress, some would say, was a tad too short as her breasts were overflowing from the top of it.

"Oh Dylan, or Hornswoggle, or Horny – whatever I should call. It's a bit a both, I wanted to impress you obviously, but I'm also always this fine." - She said flirtatiously.

She could hear the loud gulp in Hornswoggle's throat when she exclaimed this. The two then proceeded to get a few drinks and make more small talk. The night seemed to be going well, and the two of them couldn't take their eyes off of each other. While there were only a few other people in the bar, it seemed like they were in a world of their own. A world in which both of them seemed to prefer.

"So Hornswoggle, why are you staying at a La Quinta Inn? This seems like a place that would normally be below you." - Lynch stated.

"Well, if you must know.. it was the only uncrowded place in town this weekend. It seems like a town of people are in town for the holiday and I don't really mind the privacy, do you?" She shook her head no. "And besides, if we are asking silly questions, Hornswoggle goes on, "how is an Irish lass like yourself not wearing any green on St. Patrick's Day? It's almost as if.. you want to get pinched."

"I do" - she states. "but not by everybody, and who is to say that I have absolutely zero green on?" She winks at him.

Taking that as a sign that she wants to proceed with more, Hornswoggle immediately calls over the bartender and settles the bill. She looks at him with intrigue and begins to smack her lips together.

"Let's head to the room then, after all I have some 'shamrock' exploring that I need to do." Hornswoggle states.

They head upstairs to the suite at La Quinta Inn, which Becky Lynch is surprised by. She didn't expect much from this room, however it turned out that Hornswoggle had done his best to decorate the room and make it more seductive. From the door to bed, were four-leaf clovers spread along the floor and candles were burning throughout the room.

"Oh Horny – did you do all of this for me?" She asked with a hint of seduction in her voice. "And if you did all of this for me, there must be something that I can do in return for you. Is that right? Well fine then, after all it is what I wanted all night if I have to be honest.. and you said you wanted to find the shamrocks earlier, well then undress me"

With that Hornswoggle proceeded to spring into action, she grabbed Lynch's hand and walked her over to the bed where he then proceed to slowly and gently kiss her. Her lips felt so soft and smooth as they rand across his facial hair. He began to kiss her neck and work his way lower and lower on her body. He could tell that she was already enjoying every smooch and every smack of affection that he was giving her.

She exclaimed, "Oh god Horny, I love how your facial hair brushes against my body".

Swoggle continued to make his moves, he began to rub her soft ample melons still barely contained in her tight cocktail dress. He gave kiss after kiss onto her breasts, before placing one and each hand and rubbing them. Slowly.

Finally, he unzipped her dress and watch it fall to the floor. Hornswoggle eyes, as well as his dick, seemed to bulge. He slowly took everything in, for the first time he could see Becky's glorious body. From Her soft, but ample breasts glowing in the candle-light, to her gorgeous tanned legs, to her beautiful bronze ass.

It was then that Hornswoggle finally noticed, that Becky did have on some green. It turned out that she was wearing green panties for the holiday. As he went to take them off, he noticed they had the following text on them "Kiss Me I'm Horny." Hornswoggle himself – was also quite horny, especially at this open invitation to finally see the privates of Lynch.

He removed her Irish-themed panties and continued kissing her thoroughly around her body. Light kisses to the navel area, and up and down her thighs. He could start to smell the whiffs of wetness spreading through the room. This turned him into a savage. He immediately knew that he had to taste Lynch's essence, and he had to taste it now. His wet tongue began to slide up and down Lynch's vagina, as she began to buck her hips more and more to it.

"Damn it Dylan, I've wanted this for so long and it feels so good." Moaning loudly, she continues. "Keep licking me baby.. I want to be licked real good."

His tongue darting in and out of her pussy, she continued thinking to herself about the ecstasy that she was in. Under the sexual spell that she was under, and how good it felt to finally be hooking up with her crush. And as she thought of this, she started to think about how greedily she became and how hungry for Hornswoggle's dick she was.

"Come on baby, I need some of that dick right now". Hornswoggle stopped what he was doing and stood up, as she proceeded to drop to her knees and undo his pants. His cock flopped out of his jeans and stood straight up in the air.

Hornswoggle's cock was rather impressive, unlike most people assumed. The rumors of midgets having small cocks wasn't true, at least in Hornswoggle case. His massive eight and half inch member was swinging right in front of Becky's mouth. Well it was briefly, before Becky decided to wrap her warm lips around the tip of his member. She then slowly begin to take more and more of his dick into her mouth. The gagging sounds seemed to amplify as she proceeded to deep throat more and more of his dick. This didn't stop her though as she continued chomping down that cock, sucker it harder and harder. With her other hand, she grabbed his nuts and started playing with his balls. He could feel himself started to swell up. His balls almost ready to explode.

"Ohhh baby, that's it.. but but I need you now. Bend over the bed baby"

His balls dripping wet from the saliva of her mouth, Hornswoggle easily slides into the now bent over Becky Lynch. His cock enters slowly into her slit and she lets out a slight squeal of delight. He teases her and takes his time entering her.

"Is this what you wished for, baby – is that why you called me last night." She doesn't answer, but merely lets out another moan. Hornswoggle grins to himself, knowingly. He continues pounding away, going deeper and deeper into her vagina. She lets out another moan, followed by a deep squeal.

"Oh god damn Horny, is that why they call you Horny? I knew I wanted you.. but I never knew how much of a hung stud you were? Pound me hard baby."

From his angle, he could see her ass shaking like a Shamrock Shake. He knew that he didn't have much left in his tank and that his stamina was running low. However, he furiously continued to pump away. Up and down and down, and as he pumped away he could feel her pussy clenching down on his dick. He had never felt any female clamp down on his dick before.. and he knew that this would send him over the edge.

"Oh god Becky, oh goddd." He moans, "I ca-caaaa-can't ha-handle-handle that Clamp on my dick harder and I'm going to come!"

"Fucking come already baby, come all up into my vag-"

She couldn't even finish that sentence before she felt the hot liquid spray deep in her hole. Her warm hole now glistened with Hornswoggle's hot cum. She sighed, in an exhausted manner.

After cleaning up, the two of them laid next each other in the hotel room bed. Exhausted, but with huge grins on their face they each knew that this was the best St. Patrick's Day ever." Hornswoggle turned to Becky and said to her, "Let's make this a yearly tradition."

She laughed at him and said, "No stupid, let's make this a nightly tradition."


End file.
